


Hailey's Comet

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Sheith Week Unlimited Day 4: Orbit, fic ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Shiro and Keith act as if their strangers, but Pidge can't help but notice the pining glances and half assed touches





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick still and couldn't come up with a fic for Day four, so I modified one of my fic ideas, then my wifi went out, and I couldn't post it.

If anyone on had a second to glance in that direction, they would have noticed long ago.

The two were almost polar opposites; Shiro was warm and welcoming, while Keith was a dark artistic mess. But as time passed, Pidge noticed little similarities: the way they both took charge, although Keith did it a bit more reluctantly; the way their eyes would sparkle as the other entered the room; their dedication and passion to their futures

Something between the two wasn’t quite normal, and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

It was as if Shiro was the sun, ever present, and Keith was Hailey’s comet, flying closer and closer, increasing in speed, only to whisk straight around him and sail away, dark and brooding.

Little actions and responses: their fingers intertwining; their careful decisions as they sat as far away as possible from each other.

Shiro would always come in with a smile, but Keith drifted farther and farther away.

More importantly, they kept each other in orbit. Without the other, the solar system would have been thrown out of whack. Each little piece added up together, and Pidge took it upon herself to figure out what exactly was going on between the two.

Keith and Shiro had a history.

She was going to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [@fxllenxngelss](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)
> 
> Guys, it would mean so much to me if you followed [@voltronawards](http://voltronawards.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and went to [their voting site](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpkSoFgS0DaatbtqZ9W3iaIQh_G0M35EUmYf4m9U16YcCD5A/viewform#responses) and voted me for best angst;; It's a very close match right now, so every vote counts! I'm very thankful for whoever voted me, and hopefully I can win? Fingers crossed


End file.
